The National Ophthalmic Disease Genotyping and Phenotyping Network (eyeGENE) is a genomic medicine initiative created by the National Eye Institute (NEI), part of the National Institutes of Health (NIH), in partnership with clinics and laboratories across the vision research community. The core mission of eyeGENE is to facilitate research into the causes and mechanisms of rare inherited eye diseases and accelerate pathways to treatments. eyeGENE was designed to achieve this goal through clinical and molecular diagnosis coupled with granting controlled access to clinical and genetic information in a data repository, to DNA in a biorepository, and to individuals consented to participate in research and clinical trials. The eyeGENE Network currently includes a Coordinating Center at the NEI, CLIA?-approved molecular genetic testing laboratories around the Nation, a patient registry, controlled-access centralized biorepository for DNA, and a curated de-identified genotype / phenotype database. These components stimulate patient and eye health care provider interest in genetics-based clinical care and generate involvement in ophthalmic research, thereby accelerating vision research and treatment development for these diseases.